Buenas noches, y adiós mundo
by Sin respuestas
Summary: Rory se despierta con un hambre terrible - dios, su barriga parece un Krafayis ahora mismo -, pero de camino en la cocina, acaba dando a una habitación que no había visto nunca, y en cuyo interior se encuentra alguien muy ocupado.


**Bueno, estoy aquí, en español y tal... Llevo días dándole vueltas a esto, y me he puesto en serio, por lo que parece. No creo que la historia esté muy allá, porque aún fallo en la caracterización de personajes (es durísimo, no lo hagáis en casa JAJA). Rory es una persona muy reservada en la serie, prácticamente no sabes nada de él, pero viendo que averiguó cómo funcionaba la cosa de que "es más grande por dentro", pues tiene sentido que sea un genio en realidad, ¿no? Rory es majo, todos queremos a Rory. **

GROARGROARGROARGROARGROAR

_Vale, creo que tengo hambre, voy a despertarme. _

Abro los ojos y sólo veo oscuridad. Sé que estoy boca arriba porque la almohada me presiona por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y porque en mis oídos hay una cosa llamada caracol que me permite mantener el equilibrio – suele ser útil en estos casos.

Siento una terrible punzada en el estómago. Si no fuera porque tengo a la mitad de mi mujer sobre mi pecho presionándome contra el colchón, todo estaría mejor, pero en vez de eso tengo un peso muerto de treinta kilos sobre mi cuerpo y no tengo forma de escapar. Miro el reloj digital que me traje de casa en la anterior parada. Las cuatro menos veintiuno de la mañana.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Al principio intento apartarla lo más delicadamente posible – soy un caballero, un centurión, no un bárbaro, por Dios – y me escurro entre los edredones que habían formado un laberinto en la cama.

De acuerdo, creo que me he quedado atascado. Voy a probar de otra forma. Desenredo antes las toneladas de mantas que me cubren, que no sé de donde han salido, y me libero de la primera trampa que me aprisiona. Ahora le toca a mi mujer. Ayer se quedó dormida sobre mi prístino pecho de hombre, después de... ejem, bueno, ya sabéis por donde van los tiros con esto. Resoplo tras lograr salir de mi propia cama y me pongo mi bata y unas zapatillas de andar por casa para acompañar a mis calzoncillos.

Voy dando tumbos a tientas por la habitación a oscuras, palpando para no chocarme con nada, pero tropiezo con la cómoda que está en frente de mi cama. _¿Pero esto no está para allá?_ Señalo hacia la dirección contraria en la que obviamente no estaba la maldita cómoda, mientras me aguanto el dolor en un silencio angustioso con los ojos cerrados. Cuando me recupero, dejo de mantener la respiración y consigo salir del campo de minas que tan limpísimo he dejado tras pasar yo como un loco por el medio.

Abro la puerta y escucho el leve zumbido de los lejanos motores de la TARDIS en la penumbra del pasillo, sólo iluminado por las luces auxiliares nocturnas que me aturden a pesar de su suavidad lumínica. Me toco el pelo y me lo despeino más de lo que está. Después me paso la mano por los ojos para aclararlos y quitarme las legañas, y finalmente me intento situar en el espacio para recordar donde estaba la cocina.

La TARDIS no es como tu casa, tampoco es como la mía, porque está viva. Las casas no están vivas, creo. Bostezo porque suelo estar muy espeso tras el sueño. Lo que pasa es que si la TARDIS te odia o quiere jugar contigo, aunque no quieras, te va a hacer la vida imposible para que no consigas lo que quieras. Lo que suele hacer es manipular las dimensiones de sus entrañas e intentar que no encuentres las habitaciones deseadas. Más o menos lo que me está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

—Oh, por favor, venga... —le digo porque sé que es telepática—. ¿No puedes llevarme a la cocina esta vez? Me muero de hambre.

Sólo recibo el mismo ronroneo que antes como respuesta. Así que me resigno y sigo caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la nave.

Odio que me pase esto, lo del hambre capullo digo, no lo de los pasillos. Suele ser entretenido si no tienes nada que hacer. Acabas en habitaciones interesantes y exploras mundo, y eso. Una vez terminé encontrando una sala para aprender a hacer cerveza, que no tenía nada de cerveza, sino un sol dentro de ella. Sí, sí, como te digo. Un maldito sol metido en una nave. No sé para qué le servirá al Doctor, pero desde luego era muy bonito. Yo lo llamo Alan. Llamé a Amy para que viniera, y nos quedamos mirándolo durante un rato – a través de un filtro, claro, sino habríamos acabado hechos cenizas.

La TARDIS puede ser un lugar muy misterioso, más emocionante incluso que lo que hay tras sus puertas. La razón es que es enorme. Y cuando digo enorme, es _enorme_, con todas sus letras y en fila india. No creo que nadie haya conseguido explorar completamente ni el veinte por ciento de su interior, ni siquiera el Doctor. Me pregunto si será posible llegar al centro de la nave, como si fuera un planeta. Aunque si es infinita, técnicamente todos los puntos son su centro, ¿no?

Llevo un rato pensando en estas cosas, nada más despertarme, lo cual es un logro, y me parece que llevo andando durante horas. Son iguales, no sé como los distingo, todos son grises con rondeles amarillentos y anillos hexagonales que sirven de soporte para el corredor. Soy consciente de la omnipresente presencia de la figura de hexágono en toda la nave, de alguna forma debe tener un significado profundo y místico. Igual forma parte de la cultura de los Señores del Tiempo. Sea lo que sea, soy ajeno a esto, y no creo que el Doctor tenga muchas ganas de explicarmelo, ni hoy, ni nunca.

Cuando me doy cuenta, llego al final de un corredor sin salida aparente. No noto en la oscuridad la presencia de un portón de madera de teca barnizada oscura que se funde con el ambiente sin luz, pero más tarde cuando me acerco, vislumbro tenues y cálidos fulgores que dibujan el contorno de la puerta. Estos son cálidos y anaranjados que inciden en mis ojos y se reflejan sobre ellos en dirección contraria.

La barriga me susurra que me tengo que ir, pero la curiosidad me remuerde la conciencia. Parece que hay alguien ahí dentro. Digo yo que será el Doctor, porque es el único que está en la nave aparte de nosotros. Cuando se piensa detenidamente, abruma. Observo el infinito pasillo al que le doy la espalda y pienso en su inmensidad y extensión en comparación con nosotros tres. No sé como el Doctor no se siente tan solo cuando no hay nadie con él, de hecho, se siente solo. Soy consciente de lo feliz que se pone cuando viajamos con él, y fijo que se pasa semanas sin tocar a su vieja amiga, viajando y metiéndose en asuntos macabros y disparatados que lo distraigan, sólo para evitar meterse dentro y verse intimidado por su espacio infinito y su silencio opresor.

Me animo a tocar la manija de la puerta, pero retrocedo lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible, mientras aprieto los dientes, al oír a alguien aclarándose la garganta y tragando en consecuencia. Reconocí la poca voz que se distinguía de entre sus ruidos, y obviamente era la del Doctor.

Ya sabía que el Doctor no dormía demasiado, ni que tampoco lo echaba tan en falta. Sospeché de ello durante las primeras noches en la TARDIS, pero sin embargo, lo que el Señor del Tiempo hiciera durante la oscuridad no me importaba ni lo más mínimo – bueno, salvo que tuviera la espléndida idea de tirarse encima de mía mientras dormía, algo que posiblemente requeriría poner mucha paciencia y habilidad en subirse sobre una litera a tres metros de altura sin hacer una pizca de ruido. No creo que le cueste mucho, ya que el Doctor puede ser tan silencioso como un gato si le da la gana (aunque otras veces es más torpe que una maceta tirándose de un edificio), y eso es peor que el hecho de que nos hiciera la broma de cerrar todas las habitaciones de la nave excepto una en cuyo interior había una cama con escaleritas. No me hacía ninguna gracia, ¡es un derecho del hombre estar con su mujer en un mismo lecho!

Bueno, el caso es que el Doctor tan sólo necesitaba dormir poco más de dos horas, y eso según las observaciones que había hecho, sin prestar mucha antención, durante los últimos ocho años que lo llevaba conociendo. Me entretengo pensando en cómo un ser con una fisiología exterior tan similar a la humana puede aguantar tanto tiempo con el cerebro despierto. La respuesta, por supuesto, es que no es humano en absoluto, y su cerebro debe de funcionar de una forma muy distinta a la mía. Así, durante el período de sueño, su encéfalo le permitiría comprimir más rápido los recuerdos del día anterior debido a una mayor densidad de neuronas y a un mayor número de sinapsis cerebrales, y con lo cual, terminaría la fase de sueño más rápidamente.

Creo que debería pasar más tiempo con Amy y no con estos desvaríos mentales que se me vienen a la cabeza cuando me aburro. Pensar en que debía dejar de ponerme chalecos, camisas de cuadros y esas cosas, algo de personas normales, ya sabes.

Pero el Doctor sí que no era una persona normal, por lo menos no de esas que se conocen en un pub a las diez de la noche. Eso es algo que puedo afirmar, y como es algo que puedo afirmar, estoy seguro de que lo que esté haciendo ahí ese Señor del Tiempo tampoco puede ser normal en absoluto – aparte de aclararse la garganta, claro.

El hambre me da otra puñalada a traición en el estómago.

Necesito comer como sea, pero una de estas oportunidades no se consiguen todos los días – a menos que estés viviendo en una nave atemporal, entonces son los momentos que tardas en llegar al baño dentro de una embarcación del tamaño del universo. Es irónico que en una máquina del tiempo no haya ningún reloj decente a la vista que te marque la hora correctamente, todos los que había se estropeaban misteriosamente a los pocos días de estar dentro. Esto es un asunto que debo discutir por la mañana.

No me lo pienso. Me asomo por la rendija de la puerta y parpadeo un par de veces para acosumbrarme a la repentina luz que me llega a los ojos. Noto que mis pupilas se contraen. Lo único que llego a ver es una sala forrada de madera, de esas al estilo Victoriano, con unas dimensiones aproximadas de cuatro por nueve metros y con filas y filas de estanterías y estantes llenas de libros de todos los tamaños, grosores y colores. Diviso, en lo que sería el medio de la habitación, una alfombra persa con densos flecos de color blanquecino y motivos de color rojizo, cubriendo el suelo de parqué desgastado y magullado.

Lo que antes me parecía ser una luz homogénea y estable, es ahora la flama incandescente de una chimenea que amenaza con desvanecerse en el aire que tan cargado está de barniz. Como luciérnagas permanecen los destellos que reposan sobre las velas de una lámpara de techo, acompañando al fuego madre del fondo de la sala.

Me percato de que se trata de una especie de estudio, un salón que no concuerda con las demás habitaciones de la nave, que no se funde con el tema de escritorio moderno y claro de la sala de control. Esta habitación no rezuma la frescura y jovialidad que desprende el cuarto de karaoke, o la piscina, o la propia biblioteca. Esta debe ser una de las cámaras más antiguas de la TARDIS, ni más ni menos, y puede que ni siquiera haya cambiado una pizca desde que el Doctor entró dentro de la nave, hace ya tantos años.

Asomo mi prominente nariz y consigo captar un aroma a papeles viejos y a ese dichoso barniz, ahora mezclado con pintura, que me está empezando a dar dolor de cabeza desde hace ya rato. Si el Doctor tenía un sentido del olfato más desarrollado que el mío, no tenía ni idea de como todavía podía seguir consciente con ese pezado tufo que desprendía el mobiliario en general. Tampoco es algo que le pegue mucho, quiero decir, míralo, no es por ser superficial ni nada, pero tiene cara de niño. ¿No se supone que con mil ciento y pico años debería ser un viejo arrugado y con bastón? ¡Qué grosero!

Es su metabolismo el que tiene la culpa. Estimo que es tan lento y extremadamente pausado que no me extraña que no duerma. Si se tomara un caramelo, explotaría en una exaltación de hiperactividad que podría llegar a matarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hace. Algo debe de tener para evitarlo – aparte de la regeneración –, ya averiguaré qué.

Ahora oigo los repiqueteos de una pluma contra un papel, y me pregunto si está haciendo círculos sobre la hoja.

Me acerco más a la ranura y consigo ampliar mi visión como unos sesenta grados. Lo veo sentado en una silla de madera sobre un forro de terciopelo rojo, inclinado sobre una mesa, también de madera, ornamentada por los bordes y las patas con motivos decorativos bonitos pero discretos.

Vale, ahora sé que sobre la chimenea esa hay un retrato de un hombre con un perro que ocupa la otra mitad superior de la tapia. Ah, y ahí están los dichosos relojes que no aparecían por ninguna parte. Mira tú donde estaban metidos. ¿Por qué el Doctor acumularía tantas máquinas semejantes en una única sala? ¿Y por qué no se habían estropeado aún? No creo que las haya traído recientemente.

Es entonces cuando lo veo dejar caer la pluma sobre la tarima y recoger el papel en el que estaba escribiendo, al tiempo que lo observa detenidamente. Es como si estuviera revisando lo escrito anteriormente, a ver si lo tenía correcto.

Afino mi vista y veo que efectivamente son múltiples círculos unos dentro de otros. Los conozco. River dijo que era Gallifreyan, lo que explicaría por qué me es imposible leer los escritos esté donde esté. El Doctor suele escribir en nuestra lengua cuando estamos delante, para que lo entendamos, pero ahora que está supuestamente solo y sin nada que hacer, se preocupa por mantener viva la lengua ya extinta de su raza. Si pensara como él, diría que lo hace como penitencia por haber cometido ese acto que tan tocado lo había dejado, como si pensara que haciendo eso honraría a sus allegados y conseguiría un cierto grado de perdón. Sin embargo, para su gran desgracia, eso ya no ocurriría, y él lo sabe.

Retrocedo hundiendo mi cuerpo en la penumbra que me abraza por la espalda cuando el Doctor escupe unas palabras inteligibles por la boca, de textura hosca y sorda, como un tañido o un chasqueo compuesto del grupo silábico /k'l/, y arrastra la silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

Oigo sus pasos rezando por que no me ruja la barriga, pero mis plegarias fallan en vano cuando mi estómago se chiva pidiendo comida. Entonces es cuando todo se queda en silencio durante tan sólo unos segundos – los peores unos segundos de mi vida – y doy marcha atrás intentando no hacer ruido. Como era de esperar, con el día tan bueno que estoy teniendo, parezco un elefante en una cacharrería con botas de tacón y resfriado. Mi respiración se hace profunda y ronca cuanto más tiempo pasa, porque cada vez estoy más nervioso. Dios, estoy espiando a una persona, es normal que esté nervioso. Y encima, no sé como hacen mis zapatillas, que rozan contra el suelo como si fueran lija. Me rechinan en los oídos. _Fijo que lo ha oído. Fijo que me ha oído._

Ya decía yo que invadir el espacio personal de alguien de esta forma tan canalla no era buena idea. Por supuesto, el tonto de mí tenía que meterse entre la rendija de la puerta. No podía ir a la cocina y hacerme una tortilla como el muerto de hambre que soy, no. Ahora me tendré que enfrentar a las consecuencias, pasar vergüenza, culpa y todo. Me está bien por ser cotilla.

Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta, a pesar de mi estruendo evidente, va y se dirige a una parte que no consigo divisar, por lo que me vuelvo a acercar – sí, así de masoca soy – y lo veo colgando el papel junto al montón de hojarasca vertical de la pared. Inmediatamente se acerca a una de las estanterías de la derecha, pero en lugar de escoger uno de entre los muchos mamotretos de sus repisas, recoge lo que parece ser una especie de destornillador sónico con tubos en un extremo. Lo examina con un ojo cerrado, para fijarse en los detalles, y le pasa un dedo por la superficie para después llevárselo a la boca. Saborea la muestra, hace una mueca de indiferencia y anota en otro pergamino sus conclusiones, todo esto sin sentarse en la silla esa.

Otra vez esas palabras inhumanas.

Es como si supiera que alguien lo estuviera observando entre las sombras y quisiera ocultar lo que está diciendo de todas esas cosas, algo que me pone profundamente de los nervios... _Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios, sí que sabe que estoy aquí._ Ya noto como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, como si en vez de yo, fuera él que me estuviera invadiendo el espacio vital, perforándome con su simple presencia, y mi simple presencia. Ni siquiera le hace falta leérmelo, se lo estoy soltando a grito pelado, y encima estoy empezando a sudar como un poseso. Pero qué estúpido es esto, me va a ver en gayumbos.

Lo miro y me quedo pensando en qué estará pensando. Él está siguiendo con lo suyo, mintiendo que sabe que estoy aquí como un bellaco. A veces cuando está soltando trolas, lo hace de forma imprudente, como adrede, para que lo pillemos, para que sepamos que es mentira. Pero estoy seguro de que la inmensa mayoría de las veces miente y ni nos damos cuenta, lo que me lleva a pensar a cuanto de lo que dice es cierto – puede que hasta esté mintiendo sobre su edad, y ya lo hace hasta con su propio nombre, así que...

Esta vez tiene un cajón con herramientas a su lado, y se ha quitado la chaqueta de tweed. Ni siquiera lleva pajarita, ahora que me doy cuenta. Qué raro se ve sin ella. Pocas veces lo he visto sin una, pero casi siempre lleva una de esas malditas corbatas al cuello, tan rebeldes e independientes que no les importa hacer señales de presencia. Pasaron cosas una vez, en las que confesó sin querer que en realidad no le iban estas cosas. Bueno, no directamente, porque lo dijo el Señor del Sueño, pero tecnicamente era algo así como su subconsciente, ¿no? Yo no dije nada, lo dejé pasar. En realidad dejo pasar muchas cosas, porque sé que, o no valen la pena, o no es el momento adecuado para discutirlo, lo que me hace parecer algo tímido algunas veces. Digamos que soy una persona correcta.

Él, mientras, coge una sonda mientras sujeta un lápiz entre los dientes. Lleva puestas unas gafas de aumento que le sirven de lupa para enfocar mejor. Enciende la sonda, que actua como una especie de soldadora de circuitos y une con ella los mecanismos. Saltan chispas azules y suena un zumbido uniforme, y cuando acaba, coge un dispositivo no más grande que un clip y se lo inserta al aparato que previamente había preparado. Suelda los cables correspondientes y en el momento justo suena otro tipo de zumbido que me retumba en los oidos, como el ruido ese que se oye cuando pasan de turno en la pescadería. Cuando se termina, consigo vislumbrar los parpadeos de cinco franjas verdes, como las rayas de la batería de mi móvil.

En ese momento no logro averiguar lo que está haciendo, y tampoco puedo preguntárselo. Justo ahí es cuando se me quita el hambre. Se me enciende una llama de curiosidad mayor a la que tenía antes y reconozco un verdadero y cuidadoso trabajo por su parte, como si tuviera un cariño extremo por este nuevo objeto en particular.

Parece que lo acaricia con sus pinzas cuando lo entrelaza y va tomando una forma alargada, de tamaño muy similar a su destornillador sónico, y cuando se cansa, lo coge y se acerca al cuadro más próximo a la chimenea, abriéndolo como si fuera una de esas cajas fuertes que aparecen en los dibujos animados y metiendo la obra de arte inacabada en un hueco de la pared. Todo ese tiempo manteniendo la respiración con un pulso exquisito, procurando que no se estropee.

Sólo había visto algo como eso en River. Aquella vez en ese lugar inmundo, giraba cuidadosamente los engranajes mientras escuchaba el grillo de la puerta desbloqueándose, y mientras, me decía lo mucho que temía que algún día el Doctor no la reconociera al llegar, con unas palabras tan bien escogidas en el momento que me helaron al escucharlas. Fue casi hipnótico, como una nana que adormecía, y dolía mucho, porque era ternura y querer, como yo lo que sentía por Amy, pero más fuerte gracias al paso de los años, gracias a un matrimonio ya con décadas de existencia. Probablemente River era mucho más vieja de lo que parecía, al igual que el Doctor, no le pregunté porque era de mala educación hacerlo, y si puedo, tampoco lo haré la próxima vez que la veamos.

El destornillador es para River. Logro razonar al fin. El Doctor le está haciendo un destornillador a River. Y ahora todo tiene sentido, porque toda esa delicadeza, todo ese amor y cuidado que pone en ese cacharro sin terminar, es dedicado a alguien que realmente le importa. Estoy seguro de que pondría la vida en ello para conseguir acabar esa pieza, como si, de no entregarselo a ella, River y él mismo estuvieran en peligro.

El Doctor coge unas carpetas que estaban en la mesa y avanza con ellas bajo el brazo hacia la puerta con la expresión más solemne que había visto jamás en él, recorriendo la habitación alargada y oscura en la que estaba.

Espera, ¿hacia la puerta? _¡Mierda!_ Tengo que... ocultarme... em... ¿cómo demonios me oculto aquí? ¡Pero si no veo nada! No hay pestañas para esconderme, todo es... cuadrado, son todo esquinas traidoras. Hombre, ya sé que sabe que estoy aquí, pero por lo menos voy a ser recatado metiéndome en algún... lado. Bueno, vale, a la de tres salgo disparado descalzo y de puntillas hacia mi habitación. _TARDIS, ayúdame, sé buena, anda._ A la de una... oigo sus pasos cada vez más cercanos. A la de dos... meto barriga y tomo posiciones. _¡Y a la de... tres!_ Paso, piso, paso, piso, paso, piso, paso, piso... No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no mires atrás... Gritos interiores. No mires atrás.

Para cuando el Doctor abre la puerta, yo ya estoy probablemente a una distancia sorprendentemente grande del salón, tropezándome otra vez con la estúpida cómoda y tirándome en plancha sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que reboto tres centímetros por encima del colchón. Amy blasfema contra mí, pero no tiene ni idea de la noche más rara que he pasado. Mañana me esperan momentos incómodos y tengo los ojos como platos. Amy se vuelve a sobar encima mía otra vez, como si no le hubiera molestado que me hubiera tirado sobre ella mientras dormía – ya dije que a mí sí me resultaría molesto –, y empieza a roncar de esa forma que la mayoría de las veces me parece agradable, pero que ahora me resulta increíblemente estresante. No voy a pegar ojo, hoy toca estar de vela.

_ Buenas noches, y adiós mundo._

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y sí, el Doctor le está haciendo el destornillador sónico que River llevará a la Biblioteca algún día (MUAJAJA qué mala soy). Es un poco triste, porque Rory no tiene ni idea, y eso que es su padre. Además, creo que incluso se podría considerar AU, ya que al Doctor aún no le ha dado por cambiar su sónico y puede que haya más historia en esto.**

**Así que disfrutad hasta donde podáis y REVIEWs plis! :D**


End file.
